


Ninjago Next Gen [DISCONTINUED]

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: Ninjago AUs [12]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Not Beta Read, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: The Ninja and everyone else has grown up and had kids of their own. Now their kids are trying to navigate their lives of school, training, and craziness without it going too downhill.
Relationships: Kai/Skylor (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon/Original Character(s), Nya/Jay Walker, P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)
Series: Ninjago AUs [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048813
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen other fics on this topic and decided to throw my hand into the ring.  
> (**jbefrbhi**) is authors note.  
> ~  
> Stay safe and enjoy!

Alexa, Klay, Cody, they weren't Rio's cousins, no, Neo and Aurora are her cousins. But they all treat each other like they are.

All their parents have known each other for many, many years, they were the protectors of Ninjago before them.

Their large, weird family is a strange one to be a part of, that's for sure.

* * *

Rio Smith, the current Fire Elementalist, twin sister of Luke Smith, current Amber Elementalist. Rio flew down the street, today was the first day of the last term of her Sophomore Year and she was going to be late again.

After running the full fifteen minutes to Ninjago High, she made it to her homeroom class with minutes to the bell.

"How do you manage to be on time?" she asked her brother who had the desk to her left.

"I don't sleep in and leave _on time_ , Rio,' Luke answered, scrolling through something on his phone.

There were only two good things about homeroom: their whole group had the same one and the teacher let them do anything as long as it didn't disrupt other classes.

"Do we have training today?" Aurora asked, keeping her tone low so that the other students didn't overhear. The teacher, Mrs. Ari started to take attendance.

"Yes, straight after school," Alexa told the seven of them.

Mrs. Ari got to their names in the roll/attendance log. "Klay Brookstone?" "Here, Miss," "Alexa Garmadon?" "Here," "Cody Julien?" "Present," "Lucas Smith? Rio Smith?" "Here," "Here!" "Aurora Walker. Neo Waker?" "Here, Miss!"

Silence.

Aurora had her head buried in a book. Cody punched her lightly in the arm, "Oh, here!" she said, taking her eyes off the pages of the book for only a few minutes.

* * *

**Lunchtime**

Both Smiths and both Walkers were late, _typical_. Alexa, Cody, and Klay had been lucky to find an empty table in the cafeteria and had already gotten their lunches.

Neo and Rio came running through the doors together, seven minutes late.

"Sorry. Tech Teacher kept us in," Neo explained, dumping his stuff on the chair and going to join the lunch line. Aurora and Luke were yet to make their appearance.

Within the next few minutes, everyone had appeared, got their food, and were seated.

"Before I forget, Dad wants us to think about how we're gonna decorate the Monastry for Christmas," Rio told them after she had taken a bit out of her burrito.

"But Christmas is still more than two weeks away," Cody reasoned, Rio just shrugged.

Loud shouting drew their attention to the far corner of the cafeteria, Wez is the school bully, he and his group were standing over a black-haired Freshman. So, Wez had decided on his next prey, especially after the 'warning' Neo had given him.

Without saying anything to the others, the Lightning Elementalist stood up and approached the scene. He didn't fear detention or anything worse because of reasons they still didn't know.

Time slowed down as Neo pushed roughly past few of Wez's followers, helped the Freshman up, and led him away from Wez, then time returned to normal. (**I know I made Neo master of Lightning, superspeed is part of his powers**).

"Are you ok?" Neo asked, noticing that the boy stood at about 5'3, quite a bit shorter than Neo himself.

"I think so. Thanks for saving me back there. I'm William," he thanked and introduced himself.

"Name's Neo. No problem, Wez's an idiot-" at William's confused expression, he explained, "you'll see soon. See you around?" Neo walked away and joined his friends at their table.

"What was that about?" Klay asked.

"Just Wez picking on a freshman again. His name's William-" he got interrupted by Cody. "He is an Elementalist,"

The android had a weird sense-like thing that allowed him to detect other Elementalists, even ones that had yet to fully unlock their powers.

"Yeah? Do you know what element?" Aurora asked as the bell rung, signaling the end of lunch.

"William is the Wind Elementalist,"


	2. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After school, the team trains for a bit and it is revealed why Lloyd hasn't been mentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning at least two more chapters at this point. I forgot about this fic, sorry.  
> I got a new laptop, which is nice, and I can type properly now.

On the days the seven of them had training at the Monastery, they were glad that Cody and Klay had their drivers' license, otherwise, the trip would take two hours minimum.

The training equipment had been upgraded and changed over the years, the work was first done by Nya then by Cody and Neo.

Now the course and the other equipment were technology-based, giving them a harder challenge.

* * *

After they had all clambered out of the two cars, everyone except for Rio raced up the many stairs that led up to the Monastery. Of course, everyone except for Rio and Cody was very out of breath.

Of the original Ninja, only two were actually in the Monastery, Zane and Jay were at Borg Tower helping Pixal for the day, and Cole was off somewhere, no one knew where.

"Hard to believe it's been fifteen years since Prime Empire and all that," Kai said to Nya as the two stood side by side, watching the kids train.

"It is," the former Water Elementalist didn't have anything against Alexa, the girl was great to have around but she just reminded her too much of the original Green Ninja.

"Lloyd would've been proud of Alexa," he said, Nya just nodded. It might have been ten years since Lloyd had passed but it still felt like yesterday.

Akita had died shortly after Alexa was born. Then the original Green Ninja was killed in an arson attack only four years later, making Alexa an orphan. But when the news reached Skylor and Kai, they wasted no time in adopting her. 

In the courtyard in front of them, Alexa and Rio had been sparring so they could both practice their Spinjitzu.

Everyone's Spinjitzu color was slightly different from that of their parents and unlike their grandparents, their parents kept some of their elemental powers, even after most of the power had been passed to their kids.

"It was the first arson attack since the Serpentine Wars and Lloyd was killed in it?!" Kai questioned rhetorically.

Even now, ten years later, it still smelled fishy.

"From tomorrow, it'll be nine years,"

The large, heavy door that allowed access to the monastery opened, revealing Zane and Jay were back from Borg Tower, and they had brought Pixal with them.

Aurora had been running toward her sparring opponent, Rio, with her escrima sticks raised and because she hadn't seen the three arrive, she almost stabbed Zane with one of her escrima sticks.

"Sorry, Zane!" she called, running off to go catch Rio as the current fire Elementalist had taken the opportunity and ran off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Sorry, it's so short, I wanted to post it before going to bed (it's like 12:40 AM when I post this).


	3. Personal Files

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I suck at character descriptions, here's everything on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me so long to finish.

** Alexa Garmadon **

  * Daughter of Lloyd and Akita
  * Current Energy Elementalist
  * Stands at 5'5
  * 14 years old
  * Shoulder length blonde hair, darker green eyes, fair skin



**Aurora Walker**

  * Nickname: Rora, Aura
  * Daughter of Nya and Jay
  * Luke and Rio's cousin
  * Neo's twin
  * Current Water Elementalist
  * Stands at 5'7
  * 15 years old
  * Pixie bob-styled Red hair, gray eyes, slightly tan skin



**Cody Borg-Julien**

  * Son of Pixal and Zane
  * Current Ice Elementalist
  * Android
  * Stands at 6'1
  * Age: - (looks 16)
  * Using hologram: short white hair, very pale skin, aqua-marine-colored eyes. Not using hologram: silver hair and skin, aquamarine-colored eyes.



**Klay Brookstone**

  * Son of Cole
  * Current Earth Elementalist
  * Stands at 6'0
  * 16 by end of ch1
  * Black hair, natural-colored green eyes, and dark skin



**Luke Smith**

  * Son of Skylor and Kai
  * Rio's Brother
  * Current Amber Elementalist
  * Stands at 5'8
  * 15 years old (three months older than Rio)
  * Unnatural red hair, brown-gold eyes, tanned skin



**Neo Walker**

  * Son of Nya and Jay
  * Aurora's brother
  * Rio and Luke's cousin
  * Current Lightning Elementalist
  * Stands at 5'7
  * 15 years old, exact same as Aurora,
  * Black hair, electric-blue eyes, olive skin



**Rio Smith**

  * Daughter of Skylor and Kai
  * Luke's sister
  * Aurora and Neo's cousin
  * Current Fire Elementalist
  * Stands at 5'6
  * 15 years old
  * Brown hair, amber eyes, tanned skin



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, they are all tall.


	4. Not a chapter

I'm discontinuing this, I just don't have motivation anymore and I don't remember where I was going with this.

I'm putting this up for adoption so just mention in the comments if you want to adopt this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not American so I might have gotten some things wrong.  
> Thoughts?


End file.
